


I've got the feeling (But I don't have the words)

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: Post 13.11. A nice breakfast, because sometimes nice things happen too. Even to Meredith Grey.





	

“It’s… not that I’m not relieved that _he_ ish ere, because _I_ am, but, I don’t know, don’t you feel like this is…” Maggie looked at the scene unfolding right before her; it was like she was caught in an incident- a very bad one- as a witness, and couldn’t help but keep staring at what was happening, no matter how grotesque or bloody or splatter-y it was.

That was why, for once, she was at loss for words. 

“Gross?” Meredith asked her; she too couldn’t help but looking at what was happening, feeling truly happy for once in a very long while, turning off that part of her brain that kept reminding her that, every time something good happened to her, something very _, very_ bad would follow. She shook her head, smiling of a little smile, amused by the way her younger half-sister, who could never keep her trap shout, was now speechless.

Of course Meredith was mad at Alex- and she bet that Robbins was going to feel the same as well- but she wasn’t going to think about any of it. For one day, she just wanted to have happy thoughts. Especially after her last day, running from prison to prison. After having hugged Alex- yes, _hugged-_ she had taken not one, but _two_ showers, and yet she still believed she could smell the stink on her very skin and her hair. 

She grunted, rolling her eyes, as she remember working on a cop who once told her that, to take away the smell of dead, rotten, bodies, at least seven showers were required. With the good quality shower Gel. She really hoped that jails didn’t work like tat as well, because she had never been one for the good quality stuff of any kind- Meredith Grey was all for comfort and odorless. 

“I don’t know. I think I would have said unhealthy, or maybe childish, but yeah,” Maggie said, traumatized by the very sight right before her, and yet unable to look away -a freaking accident, it was like looking at a freaking accident. “Gross is ok too.”

“What?” Alex said, his mouth filled with food, warm milk on his chin. “You’ve never seen an adult eating Cheerios?” He managed to say between mouthfuls of said cereals. He was eating out half the words, and both Meredith and Maggie had to use their fantasy a little to actually put the sentence together. But it really didn’t matter- not to Meredith, at least- because they kids were having a good time, getting their breakfast with Alex, not caring that they were dirtying the room. 

They were laughing- Zola and Bailey and Ellis- and it was a beautiful sound, one she had missed when injured, one she had feared she wouldn’t have heard any longer after Derek’s death. 

But now it wasn’t time to think about any of it. She didn’t want to- she had believed she had been left all alone, that she had been the last one standing, but she had been wrong. A good thing had finally happened, and Alex was back. To stay. Not just as a fellow doctor- but… as her friend. Her person.

“Seriously, Mer, though, you shouldn’t allow any of them to eat those things. Have you any idea of the levels of cholesterol and sugar they cause in a person? Let alone an adult with a stressing life such is Alex…”

Meredith didn’t even bother answering her sister. 

She just got her fill of the sight right before her.

Like she had been captured by the most beautiful painting in the whole wide world. 


End file.
